willowclan_roleplay_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowchaser
is owned by Whiskers Shadowchaser is a sturdy black grizzled tabby tom with feathered ears. Description Physical Unfortunately for the skittish warrior who wishes nothing more than to blend in, Shadowchaser sticks out like a sore thumb. Due to his prized and rather exotic bloodline, he happens to stand at an impressive height and carries an athletic build. Even more unique is his coat. His base is coal-black, yet he is ticked with intricate silver-tinged hairs to give him a grizzled appearance. Due to this patterning, he upholds an intimidating appearance that tends to scare off most, but in truth, the tom’s too shy to even hurt a fly. Shadowchaser also features a rather unique facial structure, one that is charming despite his scaredy-cat nature. His eyes are almond-shaped and angled towards his narrowed nose bridge, hazel in color with the slightest hint of pastel blue near his pupils. His ears are remarkably tall, but not wide like those of an oriental. Rather, they make him appear wolfish, tipped with feathered tufts that are as coarse as the rest of his thick pelt. Personality Albeit wolfish in appearance, the tom has the heart of a lamb. He is kind and gentle, primarily due to his insecurity amongst the clan cats. He’s desperate to fit in and prove himself a good warrior, perhaps a little too much at times. He can easily come off as a try-hard riddled with desperation and sweet, sweet anxiety. Shadowchaser is skittish around new faces, and is known to be especially nervous around authoritative cats, such as the leader and deputy. Nonetheless, he’s a very good chap. While he struggles with his skittish yet determined nature, Shadowchaser always remembers his manners and finds himself particularly mature around she-cats. He was raised by a mother that he adored and admired beyond words, resulting in him to keep up on his manners. He’s such a polite guy, one that would surely make his late mother proud. Skills Shadowchaser is yet to develop much of his skills, although he is rumored to have incredible stamina and impressive stealth, in addition to his good manners. He appears to be a decent fighter. History Background Shadow was born outside the clans to a loner mother, and due to some unfortunate circumstances, he ended up being the only kitten in the litter to survive. His mother was a runaway kittypet with a prized lineage yet bigger aspirations: a longing for the wild. His father, however, remains unknown. Some argue he was a great warrior with a secret affair with an adventurous kittypet, while others believe he was nothing more than a kittypet. Either way, he was not involved in Shadow’s life. Shadow lost his mother shortly after she finished his training, and it was a horrible loss for him. He treasured his mother, and he valued all of her lessons. After surviving independently as a loner for so long, Shadow decided that he could no longer tolerate living alone, resulting in him to join WillowClan. Roleplay Within the walls of camp, Shadowchaser is displayed as nervous, hiding in the warrior's den for the most part. Eventually, he manages to exit, but submissively slinks to the edges of camp to lay down by himself. He has a brief conversation with Crookedflower before she leaves. He's eventually told to go on a patrol, which he's ridiculously nervous about. In the end, they are ambushed by ThornClan, yet he also finds Ashpaw and invites her to the clan before becoming her unofficial mentor. Following a near-murder, the warrior takes his new apprentice out to tour the territory. Once they return, Shadowchaser takes a nap before being called over by Mistystream. Being that she's the deputy, he begins to panic and even forgets her name. Unbeknownst to the warrior while he is out of camp, Stormstreak receives a prophecy that he will unite the clans and save them from the plague. When he returns to camp, Mistystar picks him as deputy, but the tom nervously asks if he can think on it. In that same moment, he learns from Morningpaw about his prophecy, and doesn't know where to start. He feels horribly overwhelmed. Relationships Family Unnamed Mother: :Considering that the loner was the only thing that he had, Shadowchaser's admiration and adoration for his late mother is understandable. She taught him various life lessons, including morals and to always be on top of his manners, particularly around she-cats, as they deserve respect. The bond he had with the she-cat was unbreakable, and when she passed away, he was absolutely lost in the world. He did his best to live independently, but after a while, isolation became too much for Shadowchaser. His biggest aim in life is to make his mother proud while she watches over her son in the afterlife. Unnamed Father: :The tom was never able to meet his father, but continues to question his background from time to time. Shadowchaser's provided him with little to know information on his other parent. He knew not even his name nor where he came from, but the warrior likes to believe that his father was once a great warrior, or even deputy. Whether he's still alive or not, Shadowchaser doesn't know, but sometimes, he thinks he'd like to find out. He hates being alone. Friends None Love Interests None Other Crookedflower: :The she-cat was one of the first to approach the anxiety-consumed Shadowchaser, and being that she was a she-cat, he acted respectable and mature around her. She seems friendly enough, but he doesn't quite know how he feels about his fellow warrior quite yet. However, after her comment about taking in loners, he doesn't like her as much anymore. Ashpaw: :Already the apprentice seems far more reckless than the tom could ever possibly be, but he can't help but to think of her as a little sister. Shadowchaser can relate to Ashpaw in the fact that he came from outside of WillowClan and was put at a disadvantage because of that. He was the one who found her at the border before they were attacked by ThornClan, but he trusted her nonetheless and took her to camp. He really hopes she gets along well. Mistystar: :Scary. Images Life Art Lineart by Basebubble, coloration/character by Silverwhisker, do not use without permission. Trivia *His mother was an exotic show cat. **Because of this, his great great great grandfather was a wild jungle cat. *He has an inexplicable fear of empowered cats (leaders, deputies, etc). **Over time, he may grow more comfortable. Category:Silverwhisker's Cats Category:Characters Category:Toms